


A Milkshake With Two Straws

by JaneFroste



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фрэнк только переступил порог студии, держа в руках листовки, на которых было что-то написано о его группе, а иногда — в очень, очень удивительное время — кофе. Конечно, когда Джерард в студии, его голова совершенно не соображает, удерживая одну-единственную мысль об искусстве, он молчит и даже не помнит, где находится, поэтому он даже понятия не имеет, говорил ли он с Фрэнком вообще.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Milkshake With Two Straws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Milkshake With Two Straws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/249627) by [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx). 



> Разрешение на перевод автор дает уже заранее. 
> 
> Работа на ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2979864  
> Бета: Акига - тян

Вдыхая запах красок, Джерард мельком смотрит на свои измазанные руки. Свежая, липкая красная краска скользит поверх затвердевшей синей и желтой. Машет кистью перед холстом, мысленно планируя свой следующий мазок, мягко нанося пробные точки.   
  
Его прерывает мягкий кашель где-то в дверях студии, который он игнорирует. Кашель становится более громким, прерываемый неловким шумом, и рука Джерарда нервно колеблется в воздухе. Неохотно он отрывается от холста, оборачиваясь через плечо, и видит Фрэнка, что стоит на пороге арт-студии колледжа, держа в руках два стаканчика из-под кофе, нахмурившись, образовывая глубокую складку между бровей. Джерард оглядывается на картину, затем снова на Фрэнка, заставляя свою безумную любовь к кофе усмирить свой пыл. Еще несколько таких переглядок, и кофе выигрывает.   
  
— Привет, Фрэнк, — говорит Джерард, и его голос слегка хрипит. Он не говорил со вчерашнего дня. Он делает шаг вперед, и его нога задевает одну из ночных пустых банок из-под энергетика. Он вздрагивает он громкого хруста. — Как дела?  
  
— Эм. — Глаза Фрэнка мечутся по комнате, уделяя особое внимание беспорядку, который устроил Джерард прошлой ночью: пустая коробка из-под пиццы, мятые банки, в которых когда-то плескалась жидкость, наполненная энергией. Он пару раз моргает, выглядя немного встревоженным, пока не встречается взглядом с Джерардом, натянуто улыбавшегося. — Я, эм, просто, знаешь, идя сюда, я подумал, что ты, возможно, хочешь кофе, — он поднимает один из стаканчиков, рассеяно глядя на пустые банки Red Bull'а, — но, видимо, тебе уже не нужно.   
  
— Ложь! — говорит Джерард намного громче, чем требовалось, и он прямо-таки чувствует, какая у него сейчас гоблинская улыбка, когда он протягивает руку вперед, пытаясь выхватить стаканчик горячего напитка. Фрэнк с опаской отдает ему стаканчик в руку, при этом выглядя немного неуверенно, но Джерарда это не особо сейчас беспокоит. Он прижимает стаканчик к губам, делая большой глоток напитка, что обжигает его глотку, и глубоко вздыхает, видя перед глазами буквы, складывающиеся в слово "счастливый". Нет такого слова, которое могло бы описать, насколько кофе потрясающий.   
  
Фрэнк немного нагибается в сторону, глядя на холст, над которым Джерард работал всю ночь.  
  
— Это, хм... Это что, практически все? Я думал, что ты должен был закончить ее еще вчера.  
  
Джерард по-глупому моргает, смотря на Фрэнка. Он не может вспомнить, что говорил ему об этом. Конечно, он не очень хорошо знает Фрэнка, он даже не может вспомнить, как они заговорили. Он знает Майки? Он не может вспомнить. Фрэнк только переступил порог студии, держа в руках листовки, на которых было что-то написано о его группе, а иногда — в очень, очень удивительное время — кофе. Конечно, когда Джерард в студии, его голова совершенно не соображает, удерживая одну-единственную мысль об искусстве, он молчит и даже не помнит, где находится, поэтому он даже понятия не имеет, говорил ли он с Фрэнком вообще.   
  
— Оу, нет, — говорит Джерард, махнув рукой в сторону забрызганного кроваво-красной краской холста. — Я начал это только вчера вечером. Может быть, "Гостиная в аду"? Или "Под мостом через Стикс"? Не знаю. — Он снова поворачивается к холсту, ожидая, что тот ответит на его непонятный вопрос.  
  
— О, — говорит Фрэнк, и его голос звучит мягко и немного странно, и Джерард не может понять почему. Он думает, что ему действительно нужно проработать маленький фрагмент в правом верхнем углу, когда Фрэнк добавляет: — А когда закончишь?  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Джерард, по-прежнему вглядываясь в плохо проработанную текстуру в углу. Блять, ему пора сворачиваться.   
  
— Этот фрагмент, когда ты его закончишь? То есть уже конец семестра, и я думал, что "Тысяча душ" был твоим последним проектом.  
  
— Эм, да, "Тысяча душ" был моим последним, — объясняет Джерард. Спасибо, блять, что он уложился в сроки. Ему потребовалось большое количество ночей, чтобы сделать все вовремя. — Я просто, — он машет рукой, забывая, что в его руке стаканчик с кофе, поэтому небольшое количество жидкости проливается на пол, брызгая на его полы джинсов, — я просто, то есть, когда я закончил "Тысячу душ", у меня было какое-то творческое вдохновение, энергия, понимаешь? — Он делает паузу, посасывая пальцы, пробуя на вкус краску, перемешанную с кофе. — Это как будто, не знаю, как будто кто-то включил кран, и теперь все это льется сильным потоком вниз, а я пытаюсь поймать эту воду ведром, по крайней мере, столько, сколько могу, понимаешь?  
  
Фрэнк смотрит на него так, словно тот признался в том, что он уверовал христианство.  
  
— Так это не задание? Ты делаешь это ради развлечения?  
  
— Нет, не ради  _развлечения_ , — поправляет его Джерард, потому что, Боже мой, это вообще ни черта не весело. — Это просто, ну, как будто муза говорит со мной, и теперь она просто, блять, не может заткнуться, понимаешь? — Джерард проводит рукой по волосам, спохватившись только тогда, когда понимает, что в его свободной руке — не совсем свободной — кисточка. Он перекладывает ее в руку, которой держит стаканчик, и цепляется за локон своих волос, потянув его вперед, чтобы посмотреть, не осталась ли краска на волосах. Но разглядеть ничего не удается — слишком близко локон был к его глазам, чтобы сосредоточиться, — и он хмурится.   
  
— Джерард, ты хоть спал за  _все_  это время?  
  
Джерард переводит взгляд на заинтересованное лицо Фрэнка.  
  
— Хм-м, что? Ах да, эм, может быть, час? — Его взгляд виновато падает на его помятое пальто на полу в углу — и оно, пальто, просто ужасный заменитель одеяла, — рядом лежал скомканный в шарик рюкзак — который, кстати, как и одеяло, было отвратительной подушкой.   
  
Фрэнк, который был не таким заторможенным и выспавшимся, в отличие от Джерарда, смотрит на пальто и рюкзак.   
  
— Нет, это не считается.  
  
— Эм. — Сейчас было бы здорово, если бы у Джерарда была хоть какая-то возможность саркастически ответить на слова любопытного парня, который без разрешения вкатывается в его студию и начинает до него доебываться. Но, к сожалению, у него этой возможности нет.  
  
Фрэнк делает шаг вперед, вытаскивая кисточку из его руки Джерарда. Пальцы Джерарда сильнее сжимаются вокруг стаканчика из-под кофе, готовясь к обороне, но, к счастью этого маленького ублюдка, Фрэнк даже и не пытается взять его (Джерард бы до последнего сражался, если бы тот хоть пальцем тронул его кофеёк). Он подходит к столу, где Джерард смешивает акриловые краски, и бросает кисточку в баночку с водой.  
  
— Собирай свои манатки и приведи себя в порядок. Здесь есть клеенка или типа того?..  
  
— Что? — Джерард обхватывает стаканчик обеими руками. — Что происходит?  
  
Фрэнк разворачивается, одаривая Джерарда взглядом а-ля "даже не смей, блять, связываться со мной".   
  
— Мы идем завтракать.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Никаких возражений, ясно? Собирайся. — Фрэнк кладет руки на свои бедра, выглядя так, словно порицая Джерарда за то, что он осмелился с ним поспорить.  
  
Джерард открывает и закрывает рот несколько раз подряд, глядя на Фрэнка; интересно, что случилось с тем милым болтливым парнем, который приносит ему сюда кофе?   
  
Когда он наконец открывает рот, чтобы ответить, он сам себе удивляется:  
  
— Ладно.  
  


***

  
  
Через несколько часов с набитым блинами животом Джерард плюхается на не очень-то и свежие простыни своей узкой кровати в общежитии. Он сытый и сонный, что едва может держать глаза открытыми. Скорее всего, чтобы Джерард достиг этой кондиции приятного сонного состояния ему нужно было до отвала наесться блинчиков. Фрэнк чертов гений.  
  
Фрэнк так же удивлен, потому что он не только привел Джерарда в лучшую в мире закусочную с их невероятными молочными коктейлями, которые заставляет младшего парня просто визжать от восторга (он не позволил Джерарду заплатить за них), так еще он проводил парня до его комнаты в общаге и помог ему снять его слишком тяжелые ботинки.   
  
Джерард настолько сонный, что он даже не стесняется скинуть с себя джинсы и забраться под одеяло в одних боксерах и исполосованной в ярких красках футболке. Он моргает, смотря на Фрэнка затуманенным взглядом, рассеянно облизывая сладкие от клинового сиропа губы. Лучи света, что пробираются сквозь щель между шторами, падают на фигуру Фрэнка, делая его похожим на ангела. Если бы Джерард сейчас не был таким лососем, то он бы нарисовал его цветными карандашами.   
  
— Ты гений, Фрэнки. Это был лучший завтрак, который я когда-либо ел. — Он прикрывает рот тыльной стороной ладони, подавляя внезапный зевок.   
  
Он не особо хорошо видит сквозь пальцы, но он уверен, что Фрэнк закатывает глаза.   
  
— Это, конечно, не то, что я планировал для нашего первого свидания, но сойдет.  
  
Глаза Джерарда приоткрываются, и он садится, когда до его сознания доходят произнесенные Фрэнком слова.  
  
— Свидание?   
  
Это было не свидание, это просто Фрэнк добрый самаритянин  _(одна из известных притч Иисуса Христа, упоминаемая в Евангелии от Луки. Она рассказывает о милосердии и бескорыстной помощи попавшему в беду человеку со стороны прохожего самарянина — прим. перевод.)_ , останавливающий Джерарда, убивающего себя недостатком сна и передозировки кофеина. Джерард бы знал, если бы это было свидание, да?  
  
— Ага, свидание, — говорит Фрэнк, снова закатывая глаза. Матрас прогибается, когда он садится рядом с Джерардом. — Вау, чувак, Рэй, конечно, говорил, что ты потерялся во времени, но я не думал, что все настолько плохо.  
  
— Что? — бормочет Джерард, все еще не понимая эту шутку про свидание, и эй, подождите... — Ты знаешь Рэя?  
  
— Чувак, мы на одном факультете. Я уверен, что рассказывал тебе.  
  
— Да. — Джерард моргает, уставившись на Фрэнка, который кажется сейчас таким незнакомым, потому что он не просто парень, который приносит ему кофе и говорит о музыке так быстро и так много, что он едва успевает переваривать. Он смотрит на идеальные брови Фрэнка, его растрепанные очаровательные волосы и его растерянную улыбку, и не может остановить постоянно крутящуюся мысль о том, что они просто пошли на свидание.  _Свидание._  
  
— Знаешь, я пытался спросить тебя об этом уже около месяца, — признается Фрэнка, нервно проводя ладонями по коленкам.  
  
Джерард не может закрыть свой рот. Он абсолютно уверен в том, что не дышит уже добрые полторы минуты.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Фрэнк фыркает, рассмеявшись.  
  
— Ага, то есть, знаешь, как здорово наблюдать за тем, как ты постоянно зависаешь в своей студии, и болтать о кубизме  _(модернистское направление в изобразительном искусстве — прим. перевод.)_ , и я надеялся, что мы могли бы сходить на один из концертов, листовки которых я постоянно таскал с собой. То есть... — он дергается, — я знаю, что у тебя было много работ, которые ты должен был закончить  _(блять, лол, прямо как я и большая часть переводчиков — прим. перевод.)_ , поэтому я подумал, что подожду, пока ты закончишь их. Если ты хотел этим сказать, что не заинтересован, то я, похоже, туго соображаю.   
  
Джерард уставился на Фрэнка, чувствуя, что если он не перестанет, то его глаза лопнут от давления и выкатятся из орбит на пол. Блять, он даже не может вспомнить, когда последний раз был на свидании. И, скорее всего, он даже забыл, как они проходят.   
  
— О Боже, пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь, ты меня убиваешь. — Фрэнк прикрывает глаза рукой, нахмурившись.  
  
Джерард моргает пару раз, слушая в голове надоедливый голос, который твердит: "Свидание. Свидание!" Видимо, поедание блинчиков и яростные споры о том, кто лучше — Misfits или Black Flag, — говорили о том, что это и есть свидание. Они даже не пили молочный коктейль из двойной трубочки или что-то типа той милой херни, которую обычно вытворяют на свиданиях, нет. Как ни странно, но Джерард даже не был расстроен этим, просто ему жаль, что в то время он не знал, каково это — нормальное свидание.   
  
Он, полный решимости, поднимается на ладонях, становясь на колени. Ну, если это действительно было свидание, то оно должно закончиться так, как должно закончиться.   
  
Он убирает руки Фрэнка от его лица, переплетая их пальца и нежно ему улыбаясь. Фрэнк по-прежнему выглядит до ужаса неуверенным до тех пор, пока Джерард не наклоняется вперед и целует его.   
  
Фрэнк сразу же отвечает на поцелуй, его рот приоткрывается, а свободная рука осторожно ложится на плечо Джерарда, мягко массируя его. Он выдыхает в губы Джерарда, прижавшись ближе к нему, пока их грудные клетки не касаются друг друга, и проскальзывает языком в рот парня, вырывая тихий стон из его груди. Он на вкус как кленовый сироп и сигареты, и целуется он как гребаный ублюдок. Это, блять, так странно, и Джерард уверен, что еще чуть-чуть и все в этой комнате перевернется вверх тормашками. Это неожиданно и удивительно, и вау, Джерард даже представить себе не мог, как это утро закончится.   
  
Самое, блять, лучшее утро.  
  
Когда они отрываются друг от друга, тяжело дыша, сердце Джерарда начинает бешено колотиться. Он хрупко улыбается Фрэнку.  
  
— Думаю, что я тут единственный тугодум, — признается он, его голос низкий и слегка хрипловат. — Эм, прости? Я не хотел.  
  
Фрэнк качает головой, улыбаясь так широко, как будто его скулы сейчас скует цепями.   
  
— Знаешь что? В следующий раз ты ведешь меня на свидание?  
  
— Да? — Джерард улыбается так широко, что его щеки прошибло приятной болью. — В следующий раз?  
  
— Да, черт возьми, в следующий раз. Я ожидаю что-нибудь невъебенно классное. — Фрэнк в восторге поднимает брови, а его улыбка такая чертовски яркая.  
  
Джерард так же ярко улыбается в ответ, потому что, блять, да, следующий раз обязательно будет.


End file.
